


Edge

by somehowunbroken



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: In Public, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve just wants to take the edge off for Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Hawaiian Hiatus Promptfest](http://community.livejournal.com/h50_fic/68875.html) at [h50_fic](http://community.livejournal.com/h50_fic/). Prompt: Danny/Steve, sex in public/threat of discovery with one partner seducing and the other trying to protest and not doing a very good job of it (dub-con okay but not non-con). It ended up perfectly consensual.

Steve comes off the case jittery, buzzed, adrenaline coursing through his veins at a million miles an hour. It’s not surprising, not anything unusual; Danny, on the other hand, is in the same boat, and that’s the weird thing. The end of a case usually hits him like a freight train, leaving him exhausted and wrecked and needing to sleep for at least eight straight hours before he can even pretend to think about paperwork. Tonight, though, tonight he feels like he could go ten rounds, right here and now, like he’s going to shake apart if he doesn’t keep moving. Danny can’t tell why he’s so keyed up, but he can tell that Steve’s noticed it; his eyes are following Danny pacing around as he talks to the HPD patrolman taking their perps in. The patrol car’s lights are flashing against the building, red and blue blinking like neon lights, and Danny stares at the wall before him for a moment, watching the lights play out.

Christ. He hasn’t felt like this since college, when his roommate had gotten high in their room while he’d been asleep, when he’d woken up feeling like his skin couldn’t hold him in, like he could do anything if he just tried it.

Danny spins and brings his hand up and around as someone grabs at his elbow, but it’s only Steve, walking over as the patrol car finally speeds away, taking the light with it. He and Steve are left in the darkness, Steve’s face half-illuminated b the light coming from the window of the club in which they’d found their guys. Steve’s hand is still firmly holding his elbow as he studies Danny’s face.

“What,” Danny says, wrenching his arm out of Steve’s grasp,” what, what, what’s that face, what is it, what are you thinking-”

“Are you high?” Steve’s question is pointed without being judgmental, like he doesn’t care what the answer is either way, like he just wants the information.

“What, no, of course I’m not high. I’ve been staking this place out with you for the past nineteen hours of my life, Steve, what, you think that when I snuck away to take a leak I was actually taking a hit? No,” he finishes. “I’m not high. Why would you even think that?”

“You’re shaking,” Steve says matter-of-factly. “You’re sweating, you’re jumpy.”

“Adrenaline,” Danny tells him, flexing his fingers. “Don’t know why, but I’m tripped right now, Steve, like I could swim your damn route ten times right now, let me tell you.” He pauses, cocking his head at Steve. “Is this what life feels like to you? Is this why you run in front of bullets like you can Matrix your way out of it, why you leap into danger the second it pops up? Because I have to tell you, babe, that’s kind of fucked up.”

Steve smiles at him abruptly, wicked, dangerous, and then he’s stepping right into Danny’s space, forcing him back into the building. ”Maybe it is,” he murmurs as he ducks his head to breathe the words into Danny’s ear. The words do something, feel amazing, travel through Danny’s head and down his spine and fill his dick. He groans as Steve moves his head down to lap at the spot right behind Danny’s ear before blowing on it in a move that never fails to make Danny moan and arch into Steve.

“Public place,” Danny has the presence of mind to snarl into Steve’s ear before he catches it in his teeth and tugs. Steve chokes in a sharp-sounding breath as he opens his mouth against Danny’s skin, and it’s heat and cool air all at once. Steve sucks at the skin beneath his mouth for a minute before Danny remembers how to string a thought together and shoves him away.

“Car,” he grits out. “Car, right there-”

Steve doesn’t listen. Steve never listens, so why this is a surprise to Danny he’s not sure, but Steve just grabs Danny’s hand and pulls him away from the car, further down the street, until they’re tucked into a dark alley. Steve’s right on him in an instant, molding their bodies together like he’s had years of practice instead of weeks, like it’s the most natural thing to do. It’s heat and friction in all the right places, and Danny doesn’t stop to think any more as Steve leans in to nip at his lips until Danny opens his mouth and lets Steve’s tongue in.

“Gonna take the edge off for you,” Steve breathes into his mouth, and Danny opens his eyes to find Steve grinning at him with a fire in his own eyes. “Gonna get on my knees and suck you off, and then we’re gonna go home and I’m going to fuck you through the bed.”

Danny stops paying attention after the thought of Steve sliding to his knees is made reality. Steve slithers down Danny’s body until he’s got his face pressed into the front of Danny’s pants, rubbing his cheek along the hardness that isn’t even slightly hidden by the thin material.

“Gonna be good,” Steve promises as his fingers work at belt and button and boxers until Danny’s exposed to the night air. “Gonna be so good, Danny.”

And then Steve’s mouth is closing around him, and Christ, he was right. Good is an understatement, a fucking disservice to how amazing it is; Steve knows how to draw it out, to make a blowjob last for damn near forever, but he’s not holding back now. In fact, he’s pulling out a few tricks Danny hasn’t discovered until right now, and it’s almost embarrassing how quickly Danny’s thrusting into Steve’s mouth, how fast he’s moaning out a warning that he knows Steve’s going to ignore, how soon he’s bracing himself against the wall and Steve’s shoulders as he comes.

Steve kneels back as Danny pants, wiping his mouth with his fingers and grinning the grin that means trouble is on its way. “Ready to go?”

“Do I look anywhere near ready to go anywhere?” Danny demands, the first words he can think to toss out. Steve’s grin widens and he stands, thrusting his tongue back into Danny’s mouth. It’s a familiar taste, himself in Steve’s mouth, and it’s just as intoxicating here as it always is. Danny groans as he pulls away and shakily does up his pants and belt. “Home, home now, home twenty minutes ago.”

“There’s no way you would have made it home,” Steve says, and okay, he’s completely right, but it doesn’t stop Danny form interjecting in the form of his knuckles brushing lightly over the bulge in Steve’s pants.

“Pretty sure I heard you promising you were gonna fuck me through the bed,” Danny murmurs as he moves his hand again, and Steve’s head falls forward as his eyes close. “Home?”

“Home,” Steve agrees, and for once, he doesn’t even ask for the keys to the car.


End file.
